


On top of the world

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, imagine dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Minhyuk wins tickets to an Imagine Dragons concert.





	

Minhyuk always enters every radio quiz, but never actually wins anything, so no one suspects anything when he runs into the living room, triumphantly waving his phone above his head.

“I WON.” He exclaims proudly.

“Won what? The price for being the biggest nerd?” Hoseok snorts, not even looking up from his tablet.

Minhyuk huffs. “No. I won 4 tickets to Imagine Dragons and now I definitely know who is NOT going with me.”

Hoseok lowers the screen, quirking an eyebrow. “What, seriously? You _actually_ won something?”

Minhyuk grins victoriously. “Yes.”

\--

A few days later the tickets come in the mail. Suddenly all the other members are just a little nicer, just a little more helpful and just a little more considerate (well, everyone but Hyunwoo, who is already always a little nicer to Minhyuk, on account of being his boyfriend).

Kihyun cooks his favorite meal, Changkyun agrees to all the games Minhyuk suggests and Hyungwon even allows him to cuddle him in his sleep. Minhyuk would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying all the extra attention, and he would also be lying if he said he didn’t take advantage of the situation.

\--

With the concert date coming up, Minhyuk gathers all the members in the living room. The tension is palpable, and for a moment it’s like that final moment of No.Mercy, all members nervously waiting to be called up on the stage.

Minhyuk dramatically flashes the tickets on front of their faces. “The moment is here…. To select the Chosen Ones.”

He extends the first ticket to Hyunwoo. “First, I chose Love.”

Hoseok boos. “So predictable!”

“Second, I chose my Brother.” Minhyuk gives the second ticket to Kihyun (who is the same age as him). Kihyun accepts it with a whooping sound.

He waves the last ticket in front of the others. Hoseok’s eyes light up when he stops in front of him, but Minhyuk retracts his hand. “Not you, ye of little faith.”

Hoseok pouts. “It was a _joke_!”

Minhyuk smirks. “Joke’s on you, then.”

Minhyuk passes Jooheon, too. “You were the only one who didn’t suck up to me this week. I feel like you don’t want it enough.”

Hyungwon gets passed as well. He huffs indignantly. “I even let you cuddle me!” Minhyuk shrugs. “Your boyfriend was already out so you were automatically disqualified by association.” Hyungwon mutters “traitor,” and throws a pillow at Minhyuk’s head, which he dodges swiftly.

“So that leaves you, the Baby.” Minhyuk hands the ticket to the youngest member, Changkyun. “Plus I figured you probably wanted to go with your boyfriend.”

Changkyun jumps up and hugs Minhyuk. “Yay, double date! I claim shotgun.”

\--

The next evening the four of them pile into Hyunwoo’s tiny car. Minhyuk insists on having Imagine Dragons on repeat on the way there, so by the time they arrive at the concert hall they know all the songs by heart.

As they wait in line in front of the venue Minhyuk and Kihyun sing acapella versions of the songs (Radioactive may or may not be on repeat). The lines moves slowly, but steadily, and soon they get through security. They shuffle their way inside, Minhyuk clinging to Hyunwoo’s arm like a koala, face stuck in a permanent smile ever since they left the dorms.

“You’re so cute when you’re excited.” Hyunwoo remarks as he presses a kiss on his hyperactive boyfriend’s forehead, earning him a chuckle and a playful slap on the butt.

They find a good spot near the front of the stage. Minhyuk and Kihyun nearly burst from excitement as the lights dim, and the singer’s voice pierces through the silence. Hyunwoo and Changkyun stand a little further back, amused by their boyfriends’ enthusiasm. But when the big drum sounds echoes through the hall, followed by the signature choked gasp that kicks off Radioactive, not even Hyunwoo manages to stand still. Soon the entire crowd is jumping up, heads bouncing on the beat, hands high in the air.

“ _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
 _Enough to make my systems blow_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_ ~” Minhyuk sings along at the top of his lungs. He knows his throat is going to be sore the next morning, but he doesn’t care, and from the looks of it, neither does Kihyun. The pink haired main vocal and the beautiful brunet bounce up and down together, singing and screaming.

Halfway into the set Kihyun falls back into his boyfriend’s arms, tired from all the jumping and yelling. Meanwhile Minhyuk seems unfazed, showing no signs of fatigue whatsoever. Hyunwoo is always amazed at the level of energy Minhyuk manages to bring up every single day, always bright and enthusiastic no matter how tired or worn out he is. Minhyuk always knows how to make him smile every day without fail. It makes Hyunwoo want to work harder, makes him want to be better.

Every once in a while Minhyuk looks back at Hyunwoo while dancing, bright and smiling and so god damn happy it makes Hyunwoo’s heart melt.

The band ends with ‘On Top of the World’, and the whole crowd sings along the final lines.

 _“I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay_  
 _Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay_  
 _Take you with me if I can_  
 _Been dreaming of this since a child_  
 _I’m on top of the world_.”

The band bows and exits the stage. The crowd roars, chanting for an encore until the band re-appears and plays a final song before they disappear off the stage for good.

\--

Slowly, the hall empties, and they walk to the parking lot. Red-cheeked and hoarse, Minhyuk sinks against his boyfriend’s chest. “Oh my god. Best. Concert. Ever.” Hyunwoo hugs him tight, before ushering him into the car.

Just five minutes into the drive home, Minhyuk has fallen asleep, head slumped against the window, softly breathing through slightly parted lips.

“Honestly, I’m surprised he even made it to the car.” Kihyun says as he covers his friend with a fleece blanket. “I’ve never seen someone _so_ dedicated to a band.”

Hyunwoo lets out a low chuckle. It’s no secret that Minhyuk is a total fanboy. They don’t speak much for the rest of the road, all of them tired and content, until a soft, irregular humming breaks the silence.

_“Mmm mmm mmm… radioactive… mmm mmm…”_

Minhyuk is humming the song in his sleep with a big smile on his face. No doubt he is back at the concert in his dreams, front and center.

_“mmm mmm, radioactive…”_

Once back at the dorms, Hyunwoo carries Minhyuk to his bed, gently tucking him in.

“Goodnight my sweet sunshine.” He whispers, leaving a soft kiss on Minhyuk’s forehead. “Never change.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet and super unbeta'd \o/  
> Most of this is written in the train.
> 
> Inspired by Minhyuk and Kihyun jamming out to Radioactive on MonRadio.


End file.
